Enter the Twilight
by AngelSoft
Summary: AU. School, heartless, and girls. It’s a day in the life when your neighbors are nobodies, your town is the source for all heartless, and the power to save the world lies in your mother’s car keys. Chapter 2 up!
1. The Stupidest Plan Ever

**Enter the Twilight**

By: Angelsoft

Author's Note:I do not own any of the KH characters. Disney and/or/whatever Square-Enix does. I only own poor excuses of minor (maybe major later on) characters.

* * *

**PART ONE:** _The Stupidest Plan Ever and the Fading Child…_

Beads of sweat slipped effortlessly down his forehead as he ran down the stone streets of Twilight Town, golden-brown hair defying gravity more than usually. He was late; no, scratch that. He was doomed. His friends had told him to set his alarm clock to nine-thirty a.m. sharp. But did he do so? No. He left the thought or rather, the instructions, in the dust and did his math homework (something that wasn't do till next Friday, according to his fellow peer/next-door-neighbor).

_He'll k__ill me_, he murmured in his mind. Who'd save him? His math homework? Yeah, right…

Frowning, he stopped at his destination: the Usual Spot, a place, which was to be unusual once, he stepped inside. Hayner would have him nailed to the wall whilst Olette fussed at him and Pence just sit there and watch. He rolled his eyes. Yep, those were his "friends". Taking a deep breath, he stepped in--.

"IT'S about time YOU got HERE!"

He winced, shoulders dropping, and braced himself. He knew what was to come.

An arm wrapped around his neck and before he knew it, he was in a headlock. Hayner snickered as he held the boy down before Olette rolled her eyes.

"Hayner, let Roxas go!"

"I was just about to enjoy myself, too," Hayner sighed. "You really ruin the fun of things, Olette."

She simply crossed her arms and awaited the release. Hayner shook his head, letting go of Roxas. Roxas shook his head and tried his best to regain his balance.

"So, what happened this time?"

Roxas nervously rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

"Well, you see—"

"I bet'cha he forgot about the plans," Pence slid in, reloading his camera. "He always does it."

Hayner smirked and nodded. Roxas waved his hands.

"No, it's not that-well, in a way, it was-"

"Just forget it."

Roxas nodded. "So, what were we doing again?"

At this, Hayner's smirk grew and gave the boy a friendly slap to the shoulder.

"That, my friend, is just what we were discussing."

"But do you think it's a good idea," Pence looked at Hayner nervously. "I mean, sure, Seifer's gone too far before and all, but I think we're the ones taking it to another level."

"Seifer's done the same thing to us before and he's gotten away with it. But that's not the main reason why I want to do this. No, no. Seifer made a big mistake when he broke that skateboard I saved so much money for."

"You didn't save any money for it," Olette interjected. "More than half of the money came from _our_ pockets. But I do agree that Seifer went too far with that."

"Exactly."

"But," Roxas began as he sat at his usual spot at their place, "that wouldn't make it any better than what he did to us. I'm not saying that we shouldn't—Hey, wait a minute! What ARE we going to do to Seifer?"

"Oh, that's right," the tubby boy looked to Roxas, "you forgot. Well, Hayner thought we could glue his beanie hat to his head."

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey, I told you-Hayner's idea."

Roxas looked to his sandy-blond friend. "What made you come up with that?"

"He's always wearing it but every once and a while, he takes it off and lays on the left bench at the Sandlot. If we can somehow whisk the hat away, put glue in it, and lay back there, then it'll be mission complete."

"More like mission impossible," Pence cut in with a frown, "Have you any idea what would happen to us if the plan failed? We'd be trying to pick up what's left of the teeth in our mouths. Not to mention that Mr. Smiley would be seeing us quite often at the Clinic."

"Look, it's not that hard. If we succeed, we'll finally get back at Seifer and his crew for what they've done to us and then-"

"You'll wake up and realize you were dreaming. There's no way I'm going through with this!"

"Don't be such a coward, Pence."

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes. "Where's the person whose feet are suppose to be planted on the ground instead of floating on Cloud 9?"

"Who? Olette?" It was Pence's turn to sigh. "She did the smart thing: she went shopping."

_**§≈§≈§**_

****

"Hayner, this _is_ crazy!"

"After this, we're going to need the FBI and the CIA."

"Relax, you two! This is gonna be a piece of cake."

"You can't eat cake without TEETH!"

"Pence!"

Standing at the center of the Market Square, the bulletin board full of jobs, Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously. He was about to attempt the stupidest thing he'd ever agreed to. Hayner seemed more than enough confident but poor old Pence seemed like he'd seen a ghost. The look of worry on his face only made Roxas even more anxious. This was all Hayner's fault.

"Okay, now let's review before we do this," the spunky sand-blond nodded. "Pence?"

Pence, with a glowering face, began, "I start taking pictures of Fuu, whom I may say **_will_** KILL me, then Seifer and Rai, catching their attention."

"Roxas?"

Shaking his head in shame, Roxas frowned. "While Pence has captured their attention, I _foolishly_ go to the bench, take the beanie, and apply the glue inside it with this-" The golden-brown haired boy groaned and showed the Sharpener Glue.

"Good."

"Hey, what're you going to be doing while we risk life and death to make sure your plan goes to action?"

"I'll be the lookout boy."

"Typical."

Hayner glared at Pence. "What was that?"

"Let's just get this over with," Roxas stepped in between the two. "Hey, isn't Olette joining in?"

Pence shrugged. "Nope. She hightailed it out of here when she learned we were really going through with it."

"She's the smart one."

"Like always…"

"Come on, guys! We've got to move it!"

Roxas and Pence rolled their eyes before following behind the boy. At the corner of his eyes, the image of a little boy appeared. Roxas stopped. From the cornflower colored hat, he could only assume that it was none other than Vivi. He frowned. Had Vivi heard their conversation?

The boy, normally timid and meek, stared at Roxas, golden eyes glimmering in a manner that seemed more intimidating than soothing. For a moment, he faded in and out, like an overly used light bulb. But as soon as Roxas shut and opened his eyes, Vivi was gone.

"Roxas, let's go!"

Looking back, at where Vivi stood, Roxas stared at the space for seemingly a while.

"Roxas, seriously, come on!"

Shaking his head, Roxas hurried up toward Pence and headed toward the sandlot.

_**§≈§≈§**_

* * *

****

**_A/N:I haven't been typing for awhile (school and playing KH2). Not sure if I'll continue this one or not… Anyway, review if you want to…_**


	2. Courage Ain’t Nothing Without a…Bikini?

**Enter the Twilight**

By: Angelsoft

Author's Note: I do not own any of the KH characters. Disney and/or/whatever Square-Enix does. I only own poor excuses of minor (maybe major later on) characters.

* * *

**PART TWO**: _Courage Ain't Nothing Without a…Bikini?_

_THA-THUMP_

Roxas anxiously chewed his bottom lip and looked up to the harmonious blue skies. In a matter of seconds, he would attempt the stupidest thing ever. All the times that Hayner talked him into doing things, he'd simply shrugged as it wasn't life threatening. He wasn't afraid of Seifer, per se, but that didn't mean he wanted to lose his teeth for the sake of all that's pleasant! His heart pounded once more.

_THA-THUMP_

"Hey, Roxas…"

The golden-haired boy blinked out of his reverie and looked forward, to the equally nervous Pence. The boy clothed in a red jersey had the biggest frown on his chubby little face, a small bead of worry sliding down slowly across his left cheek. Scared out of his mind? Perhaps. One thing was for sure: Hayner's merrily cheer was NOT helping.

"Yeah?"

"Well," the boy's frown grew. "Don'cha think we should just, you know, ditch Hayner on this one? Seems this has gotten out of control."

"I would," Roxas sighed. "But I'd feel guilty for some reason."

"Yeah," Pence closed his eyes and joined in on the sighing, "I figured you say that…Hey, what were you gazing at earlier? You looked confused."

That mere mention brought back the wonder into Roxas's mind. "You mean you didn't seem him?"

"Who?"

"Vivi."

"That little shy kid that hangs around with Seifer's gang? Nope. He was there?"

"I…think so," Roxas frowned, "he sort of fading in and out."

"Huh?"

The golden-haired boy frowned. "I don't know! He was there but it seemed like he wasn't."

"I think this whole Seifer drama is getting to you. You probably were so worried about what's about to happen that the illusion of Vivi came into mind."

"Then why not imagine Seifer?"

Pence shrugged. Roxas frowned, closing his eyes, and began massaging his temple.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Hayner frowned, jumping in between the two boys. "I thought we were settled with going through with this?"

"And I thought I was lucky. Can we just go through with this before my nerves reach their limit?" Pence slightly growled.

"Whatever."

_**§≈§**_

THA-THUMP

The Sandlot was supposed to be a place where kids could have fun. However, as of that moment, when his cerulean eyes came upon it at full view, Roxas couldn't resist gulping. This was it. Hayner's "plan" was about to take full course. A fight would undoubtedly be sparked from this and all because of some Sharpener Glue and a beanie. Life could be so sad.

THA-THUMP

His heart pounded furiously against his chest. Fear? Hah, no way. He wasn't scared. Nervous? _Heck yeah_. And the sight of the lovely lavender-haired Fuu wasn't the greatest thing to help his poor heart. She sat on a bench and not too far away from her was Rai, whom seemed to be…talking to himself? Roxas looked to Pence and Hayner for an answer. Pence shrugged. Hayner made the "crazy" sign.

"This is it," Hayner whispered. "You see the beanie?"

Roxas glanced around the area, hoping NOT to see it. But sadly, fate wasn't on his side that day for the beanie laid right BESIDE Fuu; beside, not on the ground, not floating in mid air, not lounging near the exiting area, and definitely not on another bench like Hayner said. Roxas could already feel Pence shake his head at Hayner, letting the sand-blond know he wasn't about to risk his life for a fallen skateboard.

"I'm _so_ out of here."

"You can't just leave," Hayner nearly screamed but quickly lightened his voice, "we made it this far."

"And this is as far as I'm going," Pence frowned. "This is crazy! Forget about it. Dude, I'll even BUY you a new skateboard if we all can leave right now cause I'm not about to loose my freakin' teeth and pride over a piece of rollable wood!"

"Shhh," Roxas nodded, pulling at his two friends' arms, "Guys, they'll hear us if you continue to-"

"It's _you_!!"

Jumping up faster than lightning, the boys freaked at the high-pitched voice that entered their ears. Before Roxas could say a word, soft, gentle arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Confused, the golden-haired boy pulled away from the strong grasp and…blinked…continuously at what he saw.

A girl…

…in a light pink laced bikini…

Okay… 

Roxas felt his face grow hot and was pretty sure it was the color of Pence's jersey as this rather beautiful crimson-haired, baby blue-eyed girl gasped at seeing him. Pence joined in on Roxas's blinking whilst Hayner looked stupefied. Shyly, Roxas summoned all the strength he could to enable words to come out of his mouth.

"Who-?"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The girl blushed in embarrassment. "I thought you were a friend of mine."

"Man," Hayner whispered to a blushing Pence, "it's a girl in her underwear."

At hearing this, Pence immediately scowled at his friend. "It's a bathing suit."

"Dude, those so are underwear. There's no such thing as a lacey bikini!"

"I'm not about to argue over clothing with you, Hayner."

"That's because you know I'm right."

"It's a bathing suit!"

"Umm," the crimson-haired girl giggled at the sight of the two boys bickering, "My name is Kairi."

"I'm Roxas," Roxas paused. "Do-Do I know you?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Kairi sighed. "You…you look just like him."

"Like who?"

Kairi frowned slightly. "This boy I once knew. That boy and I made a promise but I can't recall it or even his name. He had spiky hair, just like yours, only it was a little darker but your eyes and his…they're the same."

Roxas frowned. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know," the girl sighed. "I can't remember. I thought if I came here, I'd find him. I've been…having dreams about him in a large house or manor in this town. I know it's this town because I've visited it before."

"Well, there's no manor around here," Hayner sighed.

"Yes, there is," Pence argued, "there's the mansion in the forest. You know, the one that no one's been in since those old people moved out of it."

"Oh, that mansion," the sand-blond laughed uneasily. "I don't think a girl in her underwear would want to go in there. It's haunted."

"No one knows that for sure," Roxas frowned, "rumors spread around here like fire."

"And it's a bathing suit!"

Kairi sighed. "Then maybe…you can come with me there."

"He'd love to go!" Roxas shot Hayner a 'what-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you' look.

"Thanks," the crimson-haired girl smiled. "I'll meet you there at six. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Roxas forced his frown to dissipate and his smirked, "Hayner and Pence'll join us. Right?"

"Uhh…" Hayner nervously scratched his head, smiling, "sure…"

"I'm there," Pence grinned, "as long as we go as a group. I'll see if Olette will come too."

"Great, it's settled. We'll all meet back here at six. And Hayner," Roxas shot his friend a look, "don't try and skip out of this one."

"Hey!"

The group laughed.

**_§≈_**

"Well, well, well, look who I find in Twilight Town? Last I checked, you were _supposed_ to be following a certain redhead. You're so pathetic."

"Heh, you never cut me slack, do you?"

"Why should I? I wouldn't be called a heartless dame, now would I?"

"I'll _memorize_ that."

At Sunset Hill, two youngsters, a male and a female, stood atop a hill, staring at the lovely pink, orange, and purple hues of the sky. Cloaked in black, they seemed to stick out amongst the colorful objects and people that roamed around.

"So, let me guess…you want to see him again, don't you?"

"…."

"_Aw_ww, that's so revolting. You do know he's a traitor, right? So I wouldn't be getting high hopes of him joining again. To be honest, I hope he doesn't because it's my job to make his life a living hell…"

"What's with all the Q&A?" a chuckle escaped the male, "You really put the 'B' in bitch."

"Ooh, someone's warming up to me."

"Whatever."

"Hey, where are you going? Don't you walk away from me!"

"Heh, I thought you knew…"

"You're so ridiculous. It's absolutely laughable. You're _already_ screwed as it is. And the Superior will not forgive you this time… So, I suggest you actually act like you have brain in that pint-sized head of yours and don't get involve with this."

"Oh, brother…don't even get started with me on the boss."

"Then stay away from Roxas. Got it memorized?"

"Quote stealer."

"Heh, you're so slow…"

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yes, I decided to add another chapter to an almost dead story. I hope there aren't as many errors as there normally are. Ah, and Diamond King, I can't help it. It's just the style I use. Can you guess who one of the two mystery people are at the end of the chapter? One of them is an original character, so you won't know who she is. But it's kind of obvious who the male is . . Anyway, enjoy.


End file.
